U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,194, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a cowl for the power head of an outboard motor including two bottom cowl members attached together by screws which also mount a latch bracket and a hinge member. The latch bracket supports a latch mechanism which, with the hinge member, serves to hold a top cowl member in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,396, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a latch for the cowl of an outboard motor engine including a catch mounted on one of the cowl members. A lever is pivotally attached to the other cowl member and a resilient spring member is pivotally attached to the lever. The lever and spring member act to provide an overcenter action on the lever when the latch is closed. The lever includes a shield to conceal the latch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,883, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a cowl assembly for an outboard motor, including an upper cowl section and a lower cowl section, that is provided with an improved latch assembly. The latch assembly incorporates a pivotable hook connected to one of the cowl sections, which is engageable with a hook-engaging member provided on a catch mechanism connected to the other cowl section. Due to the presence of a compressible seal between the upper and lower cowl sections, relative vertical movement is possible therebetween, and thereby between the hook and the hook-engaging member. The improved latch mechanism incorporates a retainer mechanism for preventing disengagement of the hook from the catch mechanism during such relative vertical movement of the cowl sections, for ensuring that the cowl sections remain secured together during compression of the compressible seal between the cowl sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,790, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a seal structure for placement at the joint between first and second cowl sections, which forms a seal between the cowl sections at two distinct locations. A resilient seal is formed at each sealing location, with one of the resilient seals being provided by a composite sealing construction. A flexible sealing strip for placement at the joint includes portions which form a pocket disposed between facing surfaces of the cowl sections, and a resilient cord placed within the pocket around the periphery of the joint. The pocket forming portions of the sealing strip can be moved to an open position so as to allow the strip to be satisfactorily stapled or otherwise connected to one of the cowl sections, as well as to allow placement of the cord within the pocket. The second resilient seal is provided by an enclosed air space disposed between another set of facing surfaces provided on the cowl sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,517, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a cowl structure comprising first and second cowl members that are independent components. A first cowl member is attachable, by a latch mechanism, to a support structure of the outboard motor. The second cowl member is attachable, by a latch mechanism, to both the first cowl member and the support structure. The first cowl member extends across a rear portion of the outboard motor and at least partially along both port and starboard sides of the outboard motor. The second cowl member extends across a front portion of the outboard motor and at least partially along the port and starboard sides of the outboard motor. In a preferred embodiment, the second cowl member also extends partially over a top portion of the outboard motor and over a rear portion of the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,500, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a cowl latching system that facilitates the installation of a removable cowl with respect to a stationary cowl structure and allows these two components to be locked together as a result of a simple downward movement in a vertical direction of the removable cowl with respect to the stationary structure. Removal of the removable cowl is also facilitated by allowing these components to be disengaged from each other as a result of a rotation of the removable cowl relative to the stationary cowl structure after a manually operable latch is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,592, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a latch mechanism for a cowl of an outboard motor including a handle and retaining mechanism for the handle which define a detent position when the handle is in a latching or closed position. A protrusion of the handle rotates in a plane which places it between a roller and a metallic ball when the handle is in a latching position. The metallic ball is shaped to be received in a groove formed in the protrusion in order to define the detent position when the handle is in its latched position.